


A Special Favor

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-07
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-14 21:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1278748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian overhears how Tink used pixie dust to help Regina find her new true love in the Enchanted Forest and he asks her privately, if she can help him as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Special Favor

“I'm not doing that anymore Hook,” Tink reasons, “do you have any idea what it cost me last time? I lost my wings,”

Hook shrugs. “The blue fairy's not here Tink. She can't scold you or punish you for helping me but there is something I need to know,” he says, glancing at Emma as she takes another sip of her coconut drink. The expression on her face is so adorable and if she was still thirsty, he wouldn't hesitate to look for another coconut. But there is the problem, looking for a proper bathroom later. “I know you must still have some you can spare,”

Tink hesitates a moment and glances at Emma. She's shaking the coconut, listening if it's empty. “You think she's your true love, you might be falling in love with her,” she reasons, “if you feel it Killian, then you don't need pixie dust to prove it. You'd know it,”

“It doesn't hurt,” he mutters, “and it's not like the Blue Fairy has spies on the island watching your every move,”

“I'm not scared of the Blue Fairy and I'm not worried about her,” she retorts, almost a little too loudly and he looks at her seriously, “I may have a bit of pixie dust but I'll only give it you as a last resort. Deal?”

“Deal,” he confirms and extends his hands, “shake on it then?”

Tink begrudgingly takes his hand, shakes on it and then removes a small vial. Hook can't help but stare at the tiny vial and tries to snatch it but Tink pulls it back suddenly. “Only as a last resort Hook,” she reminds him and puts it away again. “so go, woo her or whatever; do what you need to do to figure out if she's the one,”

“Do you think being the product of True Love she would know herself if she's found her true love?” he counters.

“How the hell should I know?” Tink retorts. “Now please go away and remember, last resort,”

Hook smiles kindly at her and leaves her alone. He turns, studies Emma, watching her eat a few berries and he walks over to her. “Finished with your drink love?” he asks.

Emma looks up at him. “Yeah, thanks for that,” she says, “It was very good. The berries are great too,”

“Not the blue ones right?”

“Nope,” she says.

Hook sits down beside her again and fishes around for his rum bottle. He finds it and opens it, hoping for a sip and then remembers, it's empty and he glances at her. “So, product of true love – what does that mean?” he asks.

“It means I'm the product of true love,” Emma reasons, “Rumpelstiltskin created the Dark Curse and used strands of my parent's hair and created something, a potion I guess and put drops of it on the parchment as a failsafe,”

“But what does that mean to you love?” he asks. “Do you have any special powers or anything?”

Emma smirks and laughs as Hook studies her curiously. “I forgot. You were incapacitated when all that went down,” she grins.

“When what went down?”

“Lake Nostos,” she says, “after I knocked you out, Cora tried to take Mary Margaret's heart. I stepped in and stopped her,”

He raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean you stopped her? How?”

“I asked Rumpelstiltskin the same thing and he said it was me. Love isn't weakness, it's strength and that's why I was able to defeat her and love's going to get help me survive, so I can save Henry,” she reasons, “I need to continue believing that,”

Hook remembers Milah then, remembers how easily Rumpelstiltskin was able to reach inside of her and pull out her heart and crush it, killing her. It's the one thing he fears the most about falling in love again, if he did and he knows he has, his Swan would suffer the same fate. And he relaxes knowing that will never happen.

“I've never been fond of ripping one's heart out and crushing it,” he manages and Emma looks at him. “but I'm glad I'll never have to worry about that with you Swan,”

She glances at his arm and remembers the tattoo with Milah's name on it. “I'm glad too since I'm quite fond of my heart and like it where it is,” she teases. “I also know it can be a nasty thing,”

“Of course it is. You've seen it with Cora,”

“Not just her,” Emma adds, “I knew someone once. He was a good man. He was actually the sheriff before me in Storybrooke and he was under Regina's control until he broke free and chose me over her. She didn't like that and he died of a heart attack. That's what the coroner said at the time but looking back, I think his heart was crushed and that's why he died,”

Hook frowns and Emma brings up her wrist, showing off the shoelaces. “I'm not sentimental but after he died, Gold offered me a box of all his things and I kept his shoelaces,” she says.

“I know you're not sentimental,” he teases, “you kept the bandage I used to cover your hand wound in your office drawer, right along with my hook,”

“That was – that was nothing,” she adds and looks at him seriously. “I – I ...you've been a real help and I know I can't thank you enough for everything you've done,”

“I'm happy to be able to help,” Hook reasons, “this is a rather nice moment we're having here love,”

“Don't ruin it with an innuendo,” she warns him.

“Wouldn't dream of it love,” he says. “How did you like your coconut drink?”

Emma smiles again and Hook smiles, liking seeing her unguarded and free. “The drink was very nice, very sweet,” she says, “I actually liked it better than the rum,”

“That is hearsay Swan,” he mutters, “no drink is better than rum,”

“You haven’t tried hot chocolate with cinnamon,” Emma counters.

“Perhaps when all of this is over and you have your boy back, you can show me the wonders of hot chocolate and cinnamon,” he teases her. “I wouldn't mind being able to spend more time with you Emma outside of a crisis or impending death,”

“Perhaps I wouldn't mind either,” she counters and suddenly remembers that he said the same thing to her not too long ago. “It's late. We better get some sleep. Terrain should be a lot easier to navigate tomorrow,”

Hook smiles at her. “Right, well, I'll take first watch. Make sure the camp is secure. You enjoy your beauty sleep Swan,” he says.

Emma stands up, brushes off her pants and looks at him. “Thanks again for the drink,” she says and starts to head off in the direction of her sleeping bag.

Hook turns around and finds Tink sitting alone. She looks up at him and he clears his throat. “Turns out I don't need the pixie dust after all,” he reasons.

Tink smiles. “That's wonderful,” she says.

Hook tips his head and leaves her alone again, venturing back to the camp and spots Emma sleeping in a corner. The firelight still flicking, he sits down on the log and watches over her the rest of the night.

The End


End file.
